Falling Stars
by She who poisoned with Thyme
Summary: "You will not name your final daughter for the stars... For stars fall." These words made Druella doubt every preconcieved idea she had about her daughters lives, and their happiness. She would never know how much she should have doubted. A.K.A Naming of Narcissa.


"You will not name your daughter for stars... For stars fall."

Words echoed through Druella's mind. Her daughter, born just seconds ago, was still, silent. Usually this was a sign of sickness, but Druella knew it for what it was; pride. Her third daughter, hours old, was proud. Druella clung to the child for all she was worth.

Druella Black, as stoic Pure-Blood as she was, couldn't release her child. She lay back on the bed and watched as the Nurse maid did away with the blood, and caste spells against bloodloss and pain. And she left, leaving Druella to tell her husband that their child was, indeed as foretold, a girl. The third in generations.

Suddenly, a banging brought Druella from her musings. _BAND. BANG. BANG._ Three times, it ran throught the mansion. There were the thumping footsteps of her hunking, but gentle, husband, followed by the barely there footsteps of the house elves. She didn't know which one, even if she'd had time to learn their names, she would have been able to tell the difference between them.

A muffled conversation floated up to her, small bits making it to her dark room.

"-YOU THINK YOU ARE?" That was the recognisable voice of her husband.

There was a murmered response, to which her husband responded;

"HOW DARE YOU-" He was cut off by something. Again, his footsteps pounded to her doorway. The door way flung open a few seconds before Cygnus should have reached it. Druella turned. In the doorway stood a small figure, womanly curves echoing down her sides, revealed by the cloak she wore.

"You remember me, yes?" The figure asked in the familiar quiet voice. Oh yes, Druella remembered her.

"Trelawney. What do you want?" Druella was too tired, in to much pain, to care about her manners. Especially since the woman had barged into her home. Cygnus was standing beside the doorway, awkwardly, unknowing what to do.

"Cygnus. Your daughter." Druella announced, almost too tired to care when Trelawney snatched the girl from her hands.

"Yes... yes... Perfect." Cygnus was getting more edgey by the second, and after a moment he stole his daughter from the hands of Trelawney.

"You will leave this house this instant!" Cygnus had no way to enforce this; he couldn't lay a hand on the Seer, incase she predicated something more dangerous. Trelawney's eyes didn't move from the baby. She was blond, Druella noticed, the first of her older sisters to be blond. And blue eyed. Perfection.

Trelawney met Druella's eyes. "Do you need me to repeat my Prophecy?" No. Druella did not.

"You will not name your daughter for stars... For stars fall.

"

Druella murmered. The day Trelawney had first appeared on her doorstep would be etched in her memory for ever. Trelawney would have just left school, young and free, and yet her mind was dark and her prophecy's worse.

Trelawney nodded slowly, green eyes gleaming. "Yes. Perfection. Do you know what you have to do?" Cygnus was staring at his daughter in awe, and neither were moving, Druella noticed. She had the sudden insight that the Seer had done something to him.

Druella turned back to Trelawney. "No. I don't understand."

For the first time, Trelawney smiled grimmly.

"No, you never will. But understand that it must be done. You must name her something, something not of the stars." Druella's expression didn't change.

"What?" She was at the mercy of the Seer. Upsetting Seers could be damaging.

"Daffodil." Druella nearly laughed.

"You... You think I'm going to name my daughter after a flower?" Trelawney didn't seen fazed.

"Yes. Or she, like the rest of your daughters, will suffer unimaginable pain." Druella gulped.

Andromeda and Bellatrix were young, and she still loved them. To think, to know, that they would have to suffer, was painful for the young mother.

Trelawney's voice dropped to a whisper. "Nothing can save your other two daughters. Nothing. But you can save _her_." Druella had tears in her eyes. She could break the tradition, naming her daughter Daffodil or something of the like, or have her daughter face unimaginable pain.

Names shouldn't dictate so much in life, Druella decided. But her name, Black, dictated so much already.

"Okay... Okay." Druella finally said. She was putting a lot of faith into one insane Seer, she thought mildly. "I will name her as you say. Something other than stars."

~Line~

As Sybill made her way out of the dank house, she smiled softly.

They wouldn't call the child Daffodil. But they would call her something that would change the future.

The already born Black daughters were too hard to fix.

Bellatrix would marry. She would live her life in bloodshed and war. In affairs and loneliness. In sex and death. And one day she would loose it all for one who never cared.

Andromeda would always love too much. Rely upon that love too much. She would abandon her family for her husband. She would accept an uncurable as her son-in-law, for love of her daughter. And all would fall. She would be left alone.

But Narcissa had a choice. She would suffer. She would feel pain. But she could live with the pain. Live with it's awful nature.

And Sybill smiled.

They had no idea what was coming.

* * *

**_Hey, this was just an idea that popped into my head while writing another story. I just had to get it out of me, so this this was written in the forty-five minutes I probably should have spent writing my other story :P_**

**_I always feel that Trelawney was more than a fraud, although I think maybe people would disagree with me. Anyway, hope you enjoyed :D_**


End file.
